the doctor in seattle
by Procrastinator123
Summary: twilight/doctor who x-over. This is what i think should happen if the doctor and Rose landed in Seattle while the newborns were there - with the Cullen coven trying to stop them. Contains spoilers to the twilight saga. I UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Reviews make my day...hint hint hint**

The tardis was in motion again, heading for Seattle, Washington. On board were the doctor and Rose Tyler, looking for a quiet day. Like that was ever going to happen!

The tardis whistled to a stop on a rare sunny day in April, 2006. The doctor skipped out the tardis doors, followed closely by Rose.

"Ah, here we are then, Seattle. Just an average day in an ordinary American city" he turned grinning to Rose. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Isn't this a bit…ordinary for you?" she asked, running a hand through her blonde hair.

"Well…" he paused "you're the one who wanted a normal day" They set off walking through the city. The doctor was going on about some kind of US history, but Rose wasn't listening. She was people spotting. She noticed after a few minutes that no one was on their own; everyone was in groups of three or more. As they passed a newspaper stand, a headline caught her eye.

"Doctor!" she called loudly. He ran to take the paper from her hands.

"What?" he exclaimed "What? No, ah no no no no no" he was running his hands through his hands through his hair.

"Doctor what is it?" Rose asked desperately.

"Vampires" he whispered.

*doctor who theme tune plays*

The doctor paid the man for the paper, and continued walking at a fast pace to an American diner. He bought them both a coffee whilst Rose went to find a table where they couldn't be heard. They both sat down at the table opposite each other. The doctor re-read the front page story while Rose drank her coffee in silence. The story was about a mass homicidal gang who had already murdered ten people.

"Doctor" he looked up at her. "What exactly are vampires, I mean, are they exactly what the myths say they are?"

"Not exactly" he said, putting down the paper and resting his elbows on the paper. "They are pale, and they drink blood, but other than that the myths are completely false."

"You never said…"

"You never asked" he smiled "there's this…family, a bit like royalty I suppose, the volturi they're called. They keep the humans in the dark"

"Do they always kill" she asked worriedly.

"Not like this, but yes. They're normally very quiet, the volturi ensure that. This…" he gestured to the paper "is the kind of thing they routinely wipe out."

"What do we do?" she asked him.

"Now, we wait. It's sunny today so they won't be out until sundown."

"But shouldn't we get them while they're sleepin'? I mean, won't they be more dangerous at night?"

"They don't sleep during the day, but in sunlight" he paused. Rose raised her eyebrows. The doctor sighed "They sparkle" She laughed quietly. "No really, they sparkle like diamonds" he exclaimed indignantly.

"Ok, I believe you. How do we kill them?"

"We nothing" he said sternly. "You are going to wait in the tardis; it's too dangerous, especially if you're un-armed."

"But your not armed" she cried.

"I've got this" he said, holding up his sonic screwdriver.

"That doesn't classify as a weapon, you said so yourself!"

"Yes, but it will help kill a vampire, if you have matches and something to start a fire." He muttered the last bit, but Rose still heard him.

"Well, I can start the fire, that's helpin' and it aint dangerous." She was desperate not to be left behind.

"Fine, but if you get hurt I'm holding you personally responsible"

**Right, 5 reviews and I'll update, if i've had time to.**


	2. Chapter 2

At nightfall, the doctor and Rose left the diner to look for vampires. Rose was nervous, but she trusted the doctor to know what to look for.

After about thirty minutes, the doctor stopped suddenly. Rose tried to ask what was going on, but he shushed her. After a few seconds, she heard a human scream.

"Edward, help me! Edward!!!" the voice was female, and frightened. The doctor took off in the direction of the screams at a sprint. Rose followed as fast as she could to keep up.

As they rounded the corner, they saw the girl, who was about 18. She had brown hair and brown eyes, and was very pale. Her face was streaked with tears and her cheeks were a blotchy red. Rose didn't notice what was following her until she heard it. It sounded like a cross between a lion and a bear, it was a terrifying sound.

"Come on, get behind me it's not safe" the doctor told the girl. She obeyed immediately, seeming to understand the danger. Rose looked closer at the vampire, taking in its pale skin and red eyes. She couldn't tell if it was beautiful, but it seemed distinctly female.

"Now, I know what you are, but the question is, do you know what I am?" The vampire growled quietly. "I want you to leave us alone, go find supper else where."

"And if I disagree?" she asked menacingly.

"Then I'll have to stop you" he told her. She grinned, showing her teeth.

"So be it" she whispered, and then she lunged. However, the doctor was prepared. He lifted his sonic screwdriver and fired. The vampire woman shuddered, and then fell to pieces.

"Now then" he said to the girl "I'm the doctor, and this is Rose. 'Hello"

"I'm Bella" she replied.

"Bella, do you know what's going on?" he asked, suddenly business like.

"I don't know personally, but I know someone who…

"Bella, where are you, BELLA" screamed a male voice.

"I have to go" she muttered "I'm going to be in trouble" She looked really worried.

"We'll come with ya, help to explain." Rose told her gently.

"Come on then" called the doctor, already headed in the direction of the voice.

"I probably ought to warn you" she squeaked, "My boyfriend, he's kind of a…"

"Bella!" another vampire came out of the dark and embraced her, burying his head in her hair. His messy bronze hair shone in the darkness. He moved her away, staring into her eyes.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" he enunciated each word individually "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist. He held her there gently.

"Sorry Edward, I won't run off again, I promise" she whispered.

While this was going, the doctor and Rose just stood there staring in shock. The doctor had never seen a vampire who wasn't newborn.

"Edward, this is the doctor and Rose. Doctor, this is my boyfriend" Bella hesitantly made introductions, not missing the tension.


	3. Chapter 3

**Right, slightly longer chapter this time. Again, please review with constructive criticism, I need it!! **

"But that's impossible" exclaimed the Doctor, "That can't be right!" he started pacing up and down the small alley.

"Sorry, but what's impossible?" asked Edward, evidently confused, still holding on to Bella.

"You" the Doctor said pointing at him and Bella standing together, "You shouldn't be able to stand so close!"

"How do you know of our kind?" breathed Edward, almost too quietly for Rose and Bella to catch.

"Not important" he snapped dismissively. "What's important is what are you two doing here? Unless you're behind it" he muttered the last under his breath, but Edward still heard. He snarled under his breath at him, glaring.

"We are here to try and stop it" Edward told the man quietly "so far failing miserably, no help" he glared at Bella "to stupid humans who run off when they are _supposed _to be safe and sound in a small town with their father!"

Bella blushed scarlet "I thought I was being helpful, I could've lured them in" she muttered indignantly. He replied by glaring at her.

The Doctor coughed slightly, making them jump. "Oh, Doctor isn't it" Edward asked hesitantly.

"Yep that's me" he replied.

"I owe you a favor. You saved her life, so I owe you mine" he said solemnly. The Doctor seemed to warm to Edward slightly.

"Your welcome" they shared a smile.

"Would you like to meet our family?" asked Bella eagerly. She was still grateful to them for saving her life.

"Yes, I'm sure they'd be delighted to meet both of you" Edward agreed "Carlisle especially" he added.

Rose looked to the Doctor "Doctor they can help us" she pleaded "They want this to end as much as we do!"

"Go on then!" he grinned. "Let's go meet the vampires!"

"This way!" called Edward, heading off round a block.

"No, come this way" called the Doctor, heading towards the Tardis. Rose turned to follow him instead, as did Bella. Edward looked disgruntled, but followed, keeping a hand on Bella possessively at all times. After a few minutes, they arrived at the Tardis. Bella stood staring for a minute.

"Why have we all stopped?" she asked shyly.

"Because this is where we were headed" replied Edward. Bella frowned deeper.

"But there's nothing here except a blue police box!" she exclaimed.

"Right, in we go!" the Doctor said excitedly, unlocking his Tardis and waltzed in. Rose followed.

"You'll like this" she told them over her shoulder. Edward frowned, an irritated look on his face.

"What's wrong" whispered Bella to Edward, almost silently.

"I can't hear them" he fumed "Something about the box is blocking their thoughts, almost like…"

"Like she's alive" finished the Doctor. "Now, are you going to stand out here nattering or are you actually going to come in?"

Bella smiled and hesitantly followed the Doctor into the Tardis. She paused at the door and gasped. Edward hurried to look over her shoulder and froze.

"It's…oh my goodness!" exclaimed Edward quietly.

"It's bigger on the inside" the Doctor told them, sounding a mix of amused and bored. "Now then, give me the co-ordinates to your family…home"

Edward recited his address quickly, then stepped back to watch the Doctor work his time machine.

Bella wondered over to Rose, feeling nervous in the strange alien spaceship.

"Rose" Bella asked nervously "Does he know what he's doing, I mean, how can this box get us to Edward's house?"

"It's a time machine" Rose replied "It can travel anywhere in time and space"

Bella gawped at him. "But, what if we land up in the 18th century?" she asked nervously.

Rose laughed "He's done that before! We were supposed to go to 1979, but we ended up in Scotland, 1879. We met a werewolf" she added as an after thought.

"A werewolf! Seriously!" exclaimed Bella.

"Yeah, though the scariest was…"  
"Right: here we are. Look it's even the right time and date! So much for the doubt of those two girls over there!" the Doctor joked, glaring at the girls. He stepped through the doors.

They all stepped out of the Tardis after the Doctor and continued walking towards the big white house.

"Here we go then!" exclaimed the Doctor, and went to knock on the door.

**Yes I know I'm evil, but I don't care!! Please review – another 5 and I'll update!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had writers block (as you'll know if you read the author's note that is) so it's not the best. It's also really late – which I'm sorry about. Thanks to everyone who helped by giving me ideas, and a special thank you to Lynette McGregor who listened to me (technically) rattling off ideas. Also thank you to ****taylaymartinay**** for your idea about the Cullens sharing their stories. Right that's enough from me; on with the story.**

Edward hurried past the Doctor to step in before him. He held open the door for everyone to step past him.

"Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice." He called them like he was talking to them in a casual conversation. They all seemed to apparate next to Edward in the doorway behind everyone else; they had already walked in.

"Phew" breathed Alice, smiling in relief. "You gave me a fright when the pair of you disappeared." She started to glare at Bella menacingly "Do you care to explain why you ran off to Seattle after Edward Bella?" she asked skeptically.

"I thought he could use a helping hand" Bella squeaked, grimacing.

Alice placed her hands on her hips. "If you do that again" she spat, enunciating each word "I'll take you shopping for a whole week, and you'll be my personal Barbie doll for eternity. Do you understand?"

"Received and understood – don't run off when there are newborn vampires on the loose in Seattle." Bella replied in a high pitched voice.

Edward acted as if he hadn't heard Bella and Alice's conversation. Instead, he addressed the Doctor and Rose.

"This is Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie." He indicated each vampire as he said their name.

The Doctor grinned, delighted to see so many vampires like Edward. "Hello. I'm the Doctor"

"And I'm Rose, hi" Rose said shyly.

Rosalie glared at Rose, but everyone else had friendly expressions on their faces, ranging from Emmett's playful grin to Jasper's polite smile.

***

"Right" said the Doctor after everyone had got comfortable in the living room, "what are you doing here? Why aren't you causing havoc like every other vampire I've met?"

"Didn't Edward explain?" asked Carlisle, evidently confused.

"Well, sort of." The Doctor admitted "He said you were trying to stop it, which makes even less sense than just not causing any deaths! Every other vampire I've met kills dozens of humans a night"

"That'd be the newborns you've met then Doctor" explained Carlisle. "Not every vampire is like that, though you're right about killing to feed" he paused. "This family feeds only on animals for ethical reasons. We are not like other vampires"

`The Doctor nodded, seeming more cheerful now he understood better.

"That's a good idea" said Edward suddenly.

Bella looked at him with an irritable expression on her face. "

"Care to fill in for those of us who can't read minds?" she asked sarcastically.

He nodded, smiling. "Carlisle thinks it would be a good idea for each of us to share our stories."

The Doctor and Rose both nodded eagerly.

"I'll go first" murmured Carlisle. "I was born in London in the sixteen forties I believe. My father was an Anglican pastor, my mother died during my birth; I had no brothers or sisters. My father was intolerant of anything different. He was enthusiastic in persecuting Roman Catholics and other religions. He also believed very strongly in evil. He led hunts for werewolves, witches and of course vampires." Carlisle paused to let Rose and the Doctor collect their thoughts, before continuing a few moments later.

"They burned a lot of innocent people – of course the real creatures were much harder to find.

"When Father grew old, he placed me in charge. At first I disappointed him; I was not so quick to accuse, to see demons where there were none. But I was persistent. I managed to true vampires living in the sewers of the city – where many lived in those days.

"Of course, we all gathered our torches and pitch forks, and waited at the entrance to their lair. Eventually one emerged." Carlisle's voice grew quiet and soft.

"The vampire we chased must have been very weak; he could have out run us easily but somehow I was able to keep up. I think he was too hungry to stay away from us. He fell on me first; but with others behind me, he had to defend himself. He killed two men, making off with a third, leaving me in the street.

"I knew my Father would have me killed if I were found – so I hid for three days during the transformation. It was over when I realized what I had become. I tried to destroy myself. I threw myself off of cliffs, I tried to drown myself in an ocean, and I even tried to starve myself.

"I managed to go without blood for months. I strayed far from the human population, recognizing that my willpower was waning.

"One night, a herd of deer were passing by. I was so wild I couldn't help but attack. My strength returned, and I realized I could exist without harming anybody. Had I not eaten venison as a human?

"I started to train as a Doctor. I moved to the new world and" he glanced around the room "started a family." He glanced at Edward, who nodded and picked up where Carlisle left off.

**Once again, sorry it's so late. I'll try and update by next weekend. Please review, they make my day. (Ideas welcome)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter's a little shorter than my usual, but hopefully everyone will forgive me. Anyway thanks to ****lUcI****e for the idea. **

"I was born in Chicago in 1901" said Edward calmly. "Carlisle found me in 1918, dying of the Spanish influenza. I'd already lost both my parents to the disease." He paused as everyone apart from him, Bella Alice and Carlisle discretely left the room. "I would have died as well if Carlisle hadn't saved me. I don't remember much, all I remember is..." he stopped suddenly, his eyes on Alice. Her eyes were closed and her expression was blank.

Edward's eyes grew blank and closed also, causing Bella to panic. She gripped his arm from where she was sitting next to him.

"Edward, what's going on?" she asked shakily. Jasper appeared at Alice's side, putting his eyes on either side of her cheeks.

"Jasper what emotions are you getting from them?" Carlisle asked in his normal calm manner.

"Nothing – that's what's scaring me" Jasper responded, still staring into Alice's blank expression.

"What's going..." started the Doctor, but he paused when both Alice's and Edward's eyes snapped open at the same time.

"Edward? Edward please talk to me, you're scaring me" Bella pleaded, placing her hands on his chest.

"We wish to speak to the Doctor" Alice and Edward said in perfect unison.

"Who are you?" the Doctor demanded.

"We have travelled through time and space and galaxies..." They continued as if the Doctor had never said a word.

"I demand you tell me who you are!" screamed the Doctor.

"We are the Daleks" they said, a metallic edge creeping into their voices. Bella and Jasper were still looking worriedly into their partner's faces.

"But...that's impossible. How are you talking through them?"

"It is not of Dalek origin. We only use the ability"

"Let them go! Find another way to communicate." The Doctor shouted.

"We will exterminate you Doctor. Exterminate! Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!" they both gasped, blinking, as they returned to reality.

"Edward" Bella moaned, relieved, as she kissed him passionately on the lips. He sighed and pulled her closer. Alice and Jasper were doing the same on the other side of the room.

"It seems that there is more than one monster in Seattle" the Doctor murmured.

**So, what do you think? I should be updating slightly more often now as the summer break is coming up – FRIDAY!!!! *claps hands* So review, they make me write faster!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, posting this chapter. Soz I haven't updated for ages, I've been away for a couple of weeks, then I got writer's block and one thing lead to another...so just don't kill me!!**

"Doctor, what are the Daleks?" asked Bella curiously after five minutes of awkward silence. The whole family, including Rosalie, had gathered in the living room. "Are they like robots or something?"

The Doctor started pacing around the room, running his hands through his hair. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his nerd glasses to make him look 'clever'.

"No, they're a living thing locked inside a metal shell" said the Doctor "They have no emotions except hate. Their sole purpose is to kill anything that isn't a Dalek too!"

"So how do we fight them?" asked Edward calmly.

"_We_ don't. They're my enemy that makes them my responsibility. _You_ can stay here and try not to attract any more trouble. Goodness knows we have enough of that already. Now, out of interest" he spouted suddenly changing the subject "_why_ are these newborns after you? I mean, there are millions of humans out there...billions. Why you?" his questions were aimed at Bella, but it was Emmett who answered.

"Because she's a danger magnet" he muttered.

Edward growled at him playfully. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Because" she said "Edward killed Victoria's mate so now she's coming after me. She thinks mate for mate would be fairer than just going after Edward."

"Who's Victoria?" asked the Doctor.

"The woman behind it" answered Edward.

"So, what we need to do. We need to both convince the army of newborns to turn to your way of thinking or stop them, and then defeat the Daleks..._again_. Have I missed anything?"

"Yeah" said Rosalie "You need to hop off back to England once you've finished."

"Rosalie" scolded Esme "Behave yourself"

Emmett rubbed her arm soothingly whilst Rose glared at her. Things in Washington were once more getting interesting.

**Sooooooooo, what do you think? Well tell me and **_**review please!!!!!!!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry sorry sorry – I know I haven't updated for centuries! I don't really have an excuse but please please don't flame me – I'm writing now, and I feel ill. Sorry if this isn't as in character as the rest because of the new Doctor and companion. This story is like the one at the end of series 4 – the Daleks are a proper organised army.**

In the Dalek ship somewhere in space

"We must find the Doctor and the inferior vampires"

"Tardis located! Tardis located!"

"Activate the teleport!"

"Daleks are supreme! DALEKS ARE SUPREME!"

Back to the Cullens

"Right, you lot" exclaimed the Doctor. "I need everyone in the Tardis immediately please. We've got to find the Dalek's crucible, and while we're at it, finding those Newborns in Seattle would be a good idea."

With that, everyone rushed out the house towards the Tardis, except Rosalie.

"Why should we trust someone we only just met!?" Rosalie screamed after them. Emmett called back to her, just before everyone within two meters of the Tardis was sucked in. Only Rosalie and Emmett remained outside. The Tardis was pulled into the sky by a white beam of light.

Inside the Tardis chaos ensued. The Doctor was running around the controls, madly trying to override the teleport machine.

"Can't you do anything?" asked Rose over the noise.

"They're overriding the controls!" shouted the Doctor as sparks began to fly around the Tardis. He hurried to the television like console. "But look where we're headed, oh yes, we're headed straight for the Daleks. Allons-y!"

The ride became bumpier as more sparks flew from the console. As the crucible came into sight on the console the lights went out.

Everyone on board who had at least one beating heart was thrown about by the Tardis. Edward tried to help Bella balance but since Bella was clumsy anyway – it wasn't going well.

Suddenly the Tardis came to a halt with a bump.

"Ok, we're at the Dalek crucible" muttered Bella.

"With the daleks waiting right outside the door" added Edward.

"Which is now just a door" said the Doctor.

"Sounds like fun!" grinned the ever optimistic Alice.

** Once again forgive me for any mistakes, and the seriously long wait. I also apologize to my beta Lynnette McGregor for not sending this to you. I couldn't find you.**


End file.
